I'm in the Business of Misery
by Crashing Wave Alchemist
Summary: What if Edward had never came back? It's been almost 10 years since the Cullens left, and Bella's almost completely over Edward. She's in love with Jacob now. But what will happen when the wolves find Edward in the woods, wanting Bella to take him back?


Umm…this is was technically my first fanfic. I finally rescued it from my half-dead computer, yay! I hope it turns out okay…

Bella POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I sat on the couch next to Emily, staring at the TV. It was on, but neither of us was paying attention. I saw her glance at the clock, and let my eyes wander there as well. I inhaled sharply in worry. The wolves had said they'd be home by now… I knew they were probably just messing around and acting like children, but I couldn't seem to ignore the nagging sense that something was wrong. Emily smiled comfortingly at me.

"It's okay, I'm sure they're fine." She told me, but I was sure she was comforting herself as well as me. Even though we both knew that there was a very slim chance that any vampires would be around anymore, we still couldn't help but worry about our boys.

Stupid Jacob, if something bad happened I knew he would be the one to try and be the hero – end up getting himself hurt. That thought immediately had me concerned, and I had to get up. To go do anything besides just sit and wait. Emily nodded as I walked out of the room, obviously understanding my discomfort.

I wandered outside, and glared at the rain falling from the clouds. Just because I'd lived in Forks for ten years now, didn't mean I was obligated to enjoy the rain. The only thing that I had once liked about the rain was now gone from my life – I tried not to think about them anymore. Usually I succeeded, and managed to pretend like they had never been part of my life.

Of course, when Jacob was absent from my side for too long, my mind would wander back to them. _Him _in particular. I would start thinking stupid thoughts, like 'What if they hadn't left?' or 'What if he'd come back for me?' I knew those were pointless questions. Besides, I had Jacob now. I didn't need them.

Just then a comforting noise echoed from the forest. The sound of wolves howling made all of my doubts disappear and filled me with joy. Within seconds I saw the shapes of the four boys that had been running this morning. Emily was standing next to me at this point, and I was sure my smile mirrored hers.

"Hey Bells!" Jake called as soon as he was close enough for me to hear. I shook my head and laughed.

"Think you could be a little louder Jacob? I don't they could hear you on the moon." I teased as he reached me and wrapped me in his arms.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I think that's as loud as I can yell." He joked, "But I can try to be louder if you want."

I shook my head too. "Oh, God no, Jacob. If you were any louder I think I would've gone deaf by now." I told him seriously, though I had to fight the urge to laugh at the pretend sad face he was making.

As I rolled my eyes, he bent down to place his lips against mine. I kissed him back like he was the only other person there, ignoring Quil's comment on the matter. This was one of the first things that had helped me get over Edward. The way that Jacob didn't really have to be carful around me had made me realize just how dangerous being in love with a vampire had been.

But still, if I could do it all over again I'm not so sure I would've done anything differently, except cherish my time with Edward more…I frantically pushed the thought out of my head as I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes. No, I was over him. I had Jake now, and it wasn't fair to him if I still missed the 'bloodsuckers,' as the wolves called Edward's family.

I think Paul made a rude comment then, because Jacob stopped kissing me and punched his friend. Quill, who had already been laughing, was now guffawing loudly. I swear, Paul looked like he was deciding which of them to teach a lesson to first, until Sam glared at him and he backed off.

"Idiot…" Jacob growled under his breath. I sighed. Sometimes they over-reacted so much…

It wasn't until I head Emily call "Dinner!" From inside the house that I even realized she and Sam had gone in. I let out a half squeal - half giggle as Quil and Paul raced to the door. I would've been completely trampled if Jacob hadn't pulled me out of the way in time. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brothers. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, if I hadn't been here you would've been the first one through that door, no matter what." I teased as we followed the other two inside. Jake just laughed, not admitting it, but not denying it either.

* * *

I hope that turned out okay, even if it's a little short…Please review, I'd love that ^_^

If you haven't noticed from the title of the story, and this chapter, I'm planning on naming all of the chapters with either a song title, or lyrics from a song. If you did notice before I said this, you're very attentive. This chapter I named after 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. And the story title is the first line of 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Anyways, I'd love to know what your opinion on that is, or if you think the songs fit's the chapters.

Also, I'm really not sure if I want Bella to end up with Edward or Jake, so I'd love some suggestions on that ^_^


End file.
